Oneshot des gagnants
by nmfrter
Summary: Voici le dernier oneshot d'une série de trois, les gagnants de mon concours pour les 999, 1000 et 1001 reviews! Dernier oneshot: Liens
1. Shotgun et Tseng

_**Désolée de ma longue absence! Disons que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche bien que la suite de Try avance pas à pas. Donc le concours est terminé et les trois gagnants étaient Wellow-yu-chan, Nighthawk-59 et Tsukiyo2894. Donc ce que vous allez lire est le premier des trois one-shot du concour.**_

_**Celui-ci est celui de Nighthawk. Les autres sont commencés, mais ils avancent à pas... de tortue qui aurait prit des calmants...**_

_**Sa demandé était d'écrire sur la mort de Shotgun (female) de before crisis. Bien que l'histoire de ces Turks est peu connue ici, j'ai tenté ma chance avec le peu d'info que j'avais. Si quelqu'un a des info sur Before Crisis, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de les partager avec moi!**_

* * *

La jeune femme se déhanchait sur la musique entrainante, les oreilles rendues presque sourdes par les haut-parleurs l'entourant.

La fumée artificielle, l'odeur entêtante d'alcool et de sueur, l'ambiance était tout simplement électrisante.

Elle repoussa d'un coup de tête les cheveux verts fluo qui lui tombaient devant le visage et cria.

Autour d'elle, les gens dansaient comme des déments.

La musique n'arrêtait jamais, ni les danseurs.

Parmi eux se promenaient allègrement des serveurs portant des verres et des petites boites noires.

Elle en héla un qui s'approcha d'elle en poussant la foule sans gène.

La jeune femme détailla le serveur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

De longs cheveux noirs, un lourd maquillage gothique et des vêtements noirs moulants complétaient le tout.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui demanda par signe ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle pointa une bouteille d'eau et une boite noire.

Toujours souriant, il lui donna une bouteille et ouvrit une boite noire.

À l'intérieur, une petite montagne de pilules ressemblant à des bonbons.

Elle piocha un cachet vert et haussa les épaules en donnant un billet de 2000 gils au barman qui retourna à son boulot.

La jeune femme avala rapidement la pilule avec une gorgée d'eau.

Ce jeu de roulette russe était tout simplement grisant!

Dans chaque boite se trouvait un cachet ayant une dose mortelle, les autres étant normaux.

Mais leurs effets eux… étaient toujours une surprise.

Les lumières devinrent plus vives et la musique l'enveloppa comme dans une bulle de notes.

Le monde disparut alors qu'elle se mettait à danser de nouveau.

Autour d'elle, les danseurs et les serveurs se côtoyaient allégrement. Elle vit du coin de l'œil deux Doormans attraper une personne sur le sol et la trainer dans la salle noire.

Un malchanceux.

Mais elle, elle semblait avoir eu le gros lot!

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, tirant les danseurs de leur rêve.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le DJ qui avait disparu, laissant place à un homme en habit noir.

Ses yeux sombres balayèrent la pièce, cherchant visiblement une personne en particulier.

- Hé remet la musique!

Rapidement la foule scanda :

- Remet la musique, remet la musique!

L'homme quant à lui resta silencieux, cherchant visiblement toujours du regard la personne qu'il voulait.

La jeune femme poussa les danseurs pour s'approcher, pas du tout intimidée.

La drogue lui enlevait toute peur.

- Hé mec, mec!

Elle poussa une dernière personne et se trouva devant le petit coin du DJ, montant allégrement sur les haut-parleurs pour arriver à ses fins.

- Hé, remet la musique! Sinon je te casse la gueule!

L'homme lui jeta un regard un peu surpris, mais aussi blasé.

- Retournez en bas mademoiselle.

- Ah nan!

Elle croisa les bras, un air moqueur au visage.

- Moi je veux de la musique! Vous êtes là pour longtemps à chercher votre truc, alors moi je vais remettre la musique!

Elle sauta derrière la console, marchant sur le DJ assommé sans même le remarquer.

Pressant un bouton aléatoirement, elle démarra la musique à son plus grand plaisir et celui des gens qui se remirent à danser, ne se préoccupant plus de l'homme qui semblait visiblement barbant.

Celui fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, du coin l'œil il vit une ombre familière se glisser vers les salles arrières.

L'homme en habit sauta en bas de l'espace du DJ, poussa sans ménagement les danseurs et se retrouva rapidement en arrière.

Il tira un revolver de sa veste, scrutant les pièces sombres où les junkies finissaient leur soirée.

Un tir de gros calibre fit exploser le mur à ses côtés.

Il s'accroupit automatiquement, calmant sa respiration.

- Tseng, laisse-moi partir!

Le Turk serra les dents puis bondit.

Il tira trois fois en direction du coup de feu puis se replia derrière un autre mur.

Les bruits caractéristiques d'une personne blessée grièvement commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Tseng s'étira un peu pour voir la jeune femme, couchée sur le sol, respirant laborieusement.

Il s'approchant, poussant l'arme au loin avec son pied.

La femme pleurait de douleur… mais aussi d'amertume.

- Peut pas croire que je me suis fait avoir Tseng… Pourquoi?

Le Turk s'accroupit à ses côtés, tête baissée.

- Tu en sais trop. Le président a demandé ton exécution. Pour que Rufus reste en sécurité. Je suis navré Shotgun.

Celle-ci toussa puis dit amèrement :

- Tu as bien laissé… Veld et Elfé partir… Pourquoi… pas moi?

Tseng prit lentement la femme dans ses bras, le sang de cette dernière coulant sur son habit.

- Ton visage est connu… celui de Veld non… seul les Turks, le Président, Scarlet et Heidegger le connaissent… Pareil pour Elfé...

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit dans l'espace. Le corps de Shotgun se laissa aller mollement contre Tseng.

- Désolé… Je suis tellement désolé Shot…


	2. Shelke et Elena

_**2 eme gagnante :'D Désolée du retard... pas d'inspiration et ma béta a été lente... enfin... Tsukiyo, voiçi ce oneshot pour toi sur Elena et Shelke!**_

_**Amitié**_

* * *

Assise dans un petit bar relativement miteux, Shelke soupira d'aise. Un verre de Rhum N' Coke à la main elle rigola doucement. Heureusement que ce bar la servait même si elle avait l'air d'une gamine!

- C'est à ce moment-là que Cloud est arrivé, rouge comme un homard et m'a demandé de la crème contre les coups de soleil! Je lui avais bien dit que se promener habillé comme ça en plein désert et en étant blond allait un jour le rattraper!

La Turk blonde qui l'accompagnait rigola à son tour.

- C'est vrai, à chaque mission qui se déroule dans le désert, je me chope un coup de soleil, rien à faire, toutes les crèmes solaires échouent. Alors si en plus il n'en met pas… T'as fait quoi?

La petite rouquine éclata de rire.

- Hé bien, je lui ai souhaité bonne chance et je lui ai donné une bonne tape dans le dos.

Leur fou rire reprit de plus belle avant qu'Elena ne dise doucement :

- Il commence à se faire tard… Et je suis en service demain…

Les épaules de l'ancienne membre de la Deepground s'affaissèrent.

Mais qui aurait pu dire, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle et une Turk deviendraient complices, amies et tout le reste?

Certainement pas elle…

O.o.O

Flashback

O.o.O

La canicule durait depuis une bonne semaine à présent. Habillée d'un short en jean et d'une camisole bleue, Shelke tentait de sauver la crème glacée qui coulait à présent sur ses mains.

- Ah, même les glaces veulent mourir, ça n'a pas de bon sens!

Soupirant, elle abandonna le combat et jeta le délice fondu.

Le soleil tapait fort et une sensation de brulure commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle décida donc de retourner au bar de Tifa… Sa ''maison'' à présent. Oh Tifa était très gentille… Mais, malgré elle, elle la traitait en gamine la laissant habituellement avec les gamins, ce qui l'enrageait. Elle, ancienne membre du Tsviet!

Son air se fit sombre.

La vie au bar était douce… mais également ennuyante. Parfois elle aidait Reeve, bien entendu, mais il lui demandait toujours des broutilles. ''Shelke, trouve un dossier sur telle personne, on la juge demain. Shelke, va chercher du café je t'en prie…''

Elle n'était pas une secrétaire!

À présent boudeuse, elle fonça dans quelqu'un assez violemment. Au point où elle tomba.

- Aie…

Elle releva la tête pour voir une jeune femme blonde… Une Turk visiblement.

- Désolée petite, je ne t'ai pas vu…

Shelke fronça les sourcils et dit avec acidité :

- Je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai vingt ans, merci.

Dédaignant la main, la rousse rajouta :

- Et vous devriez mieux surveiller ce qui vous entoure, sinon vous allez mourir jeune.

Elena, car c'était bien elle, parut extrêmement surprise, puis amusée.

- Hé bien, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir... Et tutoie-moi, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère.

La blonde sourit.

- Moi c'est Elena.

Shelke épousseta son short tout en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

- Shelke.

La Turk regarda sa montre puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Pour me faire pardonner, petite orange, laisse-moi te payer un verre. Profitons-en avant qu'ils aient tous fondu!

Voyant là une chance de pouvoir profiter quelques instants d'une fraicheur factrice, la rouquine accepta.

Pendant la courte marche vers le pub où Elena la menait vraisemblablement, Shelke parla doucement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ''petite orange''? Tu connais le Wutaien?

Elena rougit un peu.

- Hé bien… mon fiancé est Wutaien… alors je tente d'apprendre un peu de sa langue natale… Mais c'est compliqué!

Elles étaient enfin arrivées au pub climatisé. Avec délectation la rouquine entra puis jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la Turk. La pauvre devait mourir dans son habit de fonction! Elle s'installa à une table, non loin du bar et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

La blonde rigola un peu avant de faire pareil.

Le barman arriva et dit d'une voix bourrue :

- Je sers pas les gamines, veux pas perdre mon permis.

Shelke soupira d'agacement.

- J'ai vingt ans… vous voulez voir ma carte? Vous voulez appeler mon employeur pour vérifier? Bordel! Je veux juste boire un truc et ça finit toujours en interrogatoire… J'en ai marre moi!

Le barman croisa les bras.

- Les cartes ça se copie et je pourrais parler à n'importe qui au téléphone, alors arrête ta pièce de théâtre.

Il se tourna vers Elena.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, emmener une enfant dans un bar.

La blonde regarda Shelke qui commençait à voir rouge et prit sa plaque des Turks.

- Si la demoiselle veut un apéro, vous lui servez ce qu'elle veut, vous avez bien compris? Je réponds d'elle pour vous assurer qu'elle a l'âge légal.

Le barman hocha vivement la tête pendant que les deux commandaient.

- Merci.

Les deux sourirent puis commencèrent à rire devant la mine déconfite du barman.

O.o.O

Fin Flashback

O.o.O

- Je te raccompagne?

La Turk secoua la tête.

- Nah, ça va aller… Mais toi tu es certaine de vouloir retourner seule au bar? Tu n'as pas d'arme…

La rouquine haussa les épaules, un peu amorphe.

- Tout va bien aller.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, discutant encore puis Shelke changea totalement de sujet en disant :

- Merci d'être mon amie, si tu savais à quel point ça me fait du bien quand je sors avec toi… Enfin l'impression d'être normale… Pas juste une… gamine qui a grandi trop vite.

Elena lui fit un clin d'œil, comme d'habitude.

- Dit-toi que c'est pareil pour moi!

Elle commença à s'éloigner puis revint sur ses pas.

- Oh tient, j'ai oublié de te donner ça. Tu me donneras ta réponse la prochaine fois!

La Turk s'éloigna de nouveau, laissant la jeune rouquine seule, fixant le petit papier… Lui demandant d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Shelke, quelques larmes de joie le suivant.

Elena arrêta de regarder à partir du coin du bâtiment et sourit à son tour.

* * *

_**Avez-vous aimé?**_


	3. Liens

**Voila le dernier oneshot, celui que Yu-chan *yuuuuffffiiieeeeee* J'espère que vous allez aimer, malgré les long retards!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Liens**

* * *

Assise sur le lit de Tifa, une jeune ninja tentait d'échapper à une attaque dévastatrice.

Essoufflée, les larmes aux yeux, ne voyant aucune façon de s'en sortir, elle hurla de plus belle.

- Mais laissez-moi, laissez-moi! Vais mourir!

Les multiples mains qui la chatouillaient n'étaient visiblement pas de cet avis.

- Oh non tu ne t'échapperas pas…

Au bout d'un moment, le supplice arrêta et Yuffie prit la parole.

- Bon, à mon tour de demander… Shelke, vérité ou conséquence?

La petite hackeuse haussa les épaules puis dit :

- Vérité.

Un sourire diabolique fleurit sur les lèvres de la plus jeune.

- Tu aimes Vincent?

Les joues de la rouquine s'empourprèrent.

- Mais non, pas du tout! Tout ça, c'est la faute aux souvenirs de Lucrecia.

Celle-ci se garda bien de dire que depuis quelque temps, ses propres sentiments avaient évolué…

La ninja renifla dédaigneusement puis abdiqua.

Shelke promena son regard sur les filles présentes. Tifa, Elena, Yuffie… Marlène avait été se coucher quelques heures plus tôt, sous les ordres de Tifa. Elle retint un soupir, pensant que sa sœur aurait peut-être aimé ce genre de soirée entre filles, mais aurait certainement bu le punch avec plus de modération...

- Tifa, vérité ou conséquence?

- Conséquence.

Pensive durant un petit moment, Shelke sourit.

- Très bien. Va embrasser Cloud. Sur la bouche.

C'était si gamin ce genre de jeu, mais pour elles qui avaient perdu leur enfance autrefois, c'était une vraie bouffée de fraicheur.

La barmaid rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- Non, tout mais pas ça, je t'en prie.

Shelke haussa les épaules.

- Alors, raconte-nous une anecdote sur vous deux.

Les yeux carmin de la femme se fermèrent, alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs.

- Je dirais que c'est quand ma mère est décédée… Je me suis enfuie dans les montagnes et Cloud m'a suivit. Je crois qu'il était inquiet pour moi… J'avais dix ans. Je me suis aventurée sur un pont de corde et celui-ci s'est brisé alors que Cloud me rejoignait. Nous sommes tombés. Je suis restée dans le coma pendant une semaine… Cloud n'avait eu que des égratignures… Les gens du village ont toujours été plus froids avec lui après cet accident… Ils disaient que ce n'était pas normal… Pauvre Cloud…

Un long silence plana dans la chambre avant qu'Elena prenne la parole.

- Je vote pour qu'on continue sur les souvenirs…

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Shelke commença à parler.

- Je me souviens encore… L'année de mes seize ans… Je crois que c'est l'année du cratère… Il y a eu une grande rébellion dans la Deepground. Il y avait des gens, les RESTRICTORS, ils devaient nous surveiller, mais ils étaient de vrais monstres avec nous… Weiss et les autres Tsviets les ont vaincus… C'est à ce moment-là que Weiss est réellement devenu le chef de la Deepground. C'était une vraie libération pour nous, même si nous étions encore enfermés…

Elena haussa les sourcils.

- Tu ne faisais pas partie du Tsviet?

La rouquine secoua la tête négativement.

- Pas à ce moment-là. J'ai intégré le groupe l'année suivante.

- Oh.

Tifa se tourna vers Elena.

- Et toi? Une anecdote?

La Turk resta pensive un instant puis soupira.

- Bah… pour ce que j'ai le droit de dire avec mon boulot…

Yuffie parut excitée de savoir des informations classées secrètes.

- Allez raconte!

Elena haussa les épaules.

- C'était les jours qui ont suivi le météore… Moi et Tseng parcourions les bas-fonds de Midgar pour des informations. Après avoir eu des ennuis avec la foule à cause de nos uniformes, nous avons changé de vêtements puis nous sommes entrés dans un petit bar.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Les gens autour de nous étaient en bien piteux état… Et Tseng n'arrêtait pas de regarder un homme au chandail noir qui prenait la place de quatre personnes. Je croyais qu'il dormait, car il ne bougeait pas. Remarque qu'il n'aurait pas été le seul profitant des bars pour pouvoir dormir un peu… J'ai tenté de lui parler un peu…

La blonde rougit.

- De lui dire mes sentiments, mais j'ai un peu paniqué et il m'a dit de continuer de dire mes âneries. Je n'ai plus rien dit et il s'est levé pour aller voir l'homme au chandail noir.

Tifa fronça les sourcils, presque certaine de ce qui allait suivre.

- Il l'a secoué un peu, mais il a tout de suite arrêté quand il a senti un truc pas normal. Je suis certaine qu'il a pensé à du sang en premier car c'était poisseux, mais c'était une trace de Geostigma. Dans le temps, nous ne savions pas ce que c'était vraiment… Nous avons constaté le décès de l'homme… Je crois que c'est à ce moment que Tseng a chopé cette maladie.

La barmaid se pencha vers Elena, surprise.

- Tseng avait le Geostigma?

La Turk hocha la tête.

- Oui. Dans le dos… Oh, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour lui donner parfois des maux de tête, mal au cœur… ce genre de choses… Le trio en a profité au…

La blonde se tut, baissant la tête. Malgré le temps, ce qu'elle avait vécu au cratère était toujours resté comme une plaie béante en elle.

Yuffie la poussa de l'épaule, l'air inquiet.

- Hé, déprime pas… Ils sont morts. Ils ne pourront plus jamais rien faire!

La ninja se leva d'un bond.

- À mon tour! Je vais vous raconter l'incroyable et merveilleuse histoire de la rose de Wutai!

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

- J'avais neuf ans… Et c'était en novembre…

Tifa lui coupa la parole.

- Durant la guerre de Wutai? Ce n'est pas ce mois-là que Wutai a…

La ninja lui coupa la parole à son tour.

- Non! Nous nous ne sommes pas faits battre, nous avons fait un repli stratégique! Enfin… Comme je disais, la maison avait été attaquée par les chiens de la Shinra. Sans offense Elena. Et là, un Soldat aux cheveux sombre est apparu devant moi! Il devait faire deux fois ma taille! Mais je lui ai donné un coup du droit, du gauche, puis un uppercut et…

Pendant ses explications, Yuffie sautait partout, donnant des coups dans le vide, manquant de peu la tête de Shelke, mais ne manquant pas un cadre qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.

Tifa soupira et le ramassa sous le regard désolé de la ninja qui s'était tu… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les gens sur la photo.

Elle vola le cadre des mains de la brunette.

- Tifa…

Elle lui mit carrément la photo devant le nez.

- Pourquoi as-tu une photo de Sephiroth, le gars dont je vous parle et… toi en cowgirl?

Tifa reprit délicatement le cliché et fixa la plus jeune.

- Yuffie… Cet homme… c'est Zack.

* * *

**Tada, héhé je vous coupe ca direct sans suite... désolée! (pas désolée du tout XD) La suite de Try avance, mais à pas de tortues. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, elle arrivera bien! Je suis déterminée à la faire! À plus les gens!**


End file.
